Hallows Eve
by tigerchic121
Summary: From the beginning to end, it was always revolved around Halloween. A look at the start of the Potter story, all the way to the finish. [Oneshot.][Angst]


This a one shot thrown together to honor Halloween, and all it means in the Harry Potter universe. It's kind of confusing, and changes views a lot. I experimented a bit, and I hope the result is satisfactory.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of its characters and/or universe. These are simply borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Trick or Treat…_

The crackling fire warmed the small cottage. Red hair curled and entwined with black hair, as two figures on the couch leaned snuggling together, talked in undertones, smiles lighting up their features. A knock came at the door and the women got up, laying a reassuring hand on the mans shoulder. He looked on in concern as she left. She swooped down, and picked up zombie mask lying on the floor. Securing it in place she made sure that her face was covered as well as her ruby hair.

"How do I look?"

With a soft smile, he handed her a bowl of candy.

_Hallows Eve…_

"Gorgeous."

His tears came hot and fast, trailing across his rosy cheeks, before dropping to the snow flecking gingerly across the snow. His breaths came in shaky breaths, creating clouds of white each time he let out a breath.

"It…it was gorgeous…"

The bespectacled teen lowered himself to one knee and placed one hand in the dirt. In front of him were two gravestones that had been freshly anointed with roses. However his eyes were not focused on the gravestones, but on the plush beginnings of a forests secondary succession.

A bushy haired developing young woman knelt down beside him and softly placed a hand atop the other teen's hand.

"Harry."

He drew in another shuddering breath, and gripped the girls hand tightly.

"Harry…" she closed her eyes as her voice throbbed with emotion, and a few stray tears dripped out of her eyes. She placed her other hand on their intertwined hands, and held it close to herself. Slowly he turned to face her. Green eyes locked on brown.

"It's…"

…_Treat…_

"…going to be okay."

Laughing she held up her hands in a sign of amusement, and whipped her mask off. Hidden behind the opened door, her black haired companion drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"See?" She said patting the small brown haired girl of almost two. "It's only me Mia," she said affectionately calling the girl her favorite nickname. She placed two pieces of candy in the girls' basket. "And I love your costume!"

The girl's parents smiled. "Yes, she kept insisting that she was a witch, and that she could do magic." The mother laughed, before continuing. "Except in less words."

The ruby haired woman's grin widened. "That's darling." She got up and stretched her legs, and picked up her mask. "Well I'll see you later, doctors, Mia." With a wave they set off and she shut the door. Her companion did not look happy.

"What?"

He sighed. "Lily, you know what. We can't keep on doing this."

She looked downcast. "I know James, but I just…just want to live a semi normal life, if not just for Harry. I mean I don't think we'll have to worry about anyone suspecting we know the Grang-"

James slapped down his hand on the table by their position. She flinched, surprised at the outburst. "Lily! This is a war. We can't trust anyone, don't you get it? We already know this" He closed his eyes tightly. "Don't you think I get this? How hard it all is?" He turned his head to a small side window to his left. The full moon pulsed back like into the room. A tear trickled down his cheeks. "We've had betrayal," he whispered. He pointed to the full moon sadly. "Remember?"

"James…"

"This is the first full moon and Halloween…"

_...Hallow…_

"…I've celebrated without him…"

The girl sighed sadly. "I know…it's hard for us all…but I can't imagine how it is for you…"

"Why…why do theses things happen to me? It-it's not fair Hermione! It's not fair. Sometimes I just can't take it anymore. And today especially, Halloween, the day it all started…!"

The girl gathered him in a hug. He clung on to her, as he completely broke down.

"I don't know…"

_Trick…_

"…Why?"

The fire had long died down, and most in the village were asleep. The warmth was long from gone from the house, and there was a unnatural cold presence in the air. The door was blasted open, and the signs of a fresh duel littered the cottage.

"Why!" She screamed. Even though she couldn't see her dark haired companion, and the fire dying in his eyes, she knew he was gone. Her eyes began to stream with tears. She turned up to glare at the dark figure before her, shielding a small boy in her arms. "Why won't you leave us alone?"

"Stand aside you foolish girl."

"No."

The figure raised his wand.

"I love you Harry."

She channeled all her love to the boy, and the energy inside the room, seemed to be pulling towards the women and child. Still she glared at the figure before her.

"I hope you..."

_Eve…_

"…burn in hell."

"Avada Kedavra!"

It all began on October 31st, 1981. It ended on October 31st 1999…

The battle ground went silent. Then through the silence came a exhilarated voice.

"It's over," he said falling to the ground. "It's really…"

_Halloween…_

"…over…"

The women cocked her head to the side. "What?"

The unruly haired boy shook his head and turned to face his friends. "I said the trick or treating hours are over."

The red haired boy sighed happily. "Good. Now I can turn in early." He gave the other two a significant look. "That's my celebration." He grasped their shoulders tightly. He turned to leave, but as he started up the stairs the doorbell rang. He smiled. "One last straggler eh? How about we do this together."

Steadily, symbolically, they each made their way to the door.

"Trick or Treat!"

The little boy was adorned in velvet robes, with a tall pointed hat on his head. The three stared in shock.

The brown haired women recovered first, and bent down. "Hi! What are you?"

The little boy cautiously looked back at his parents before answering. "A wizard mage. You know, 'cause they're really cool, and have powers and stuff."

The black haired man gave a large smile, which reached up to his eyes, lighting them up. The first real grin he had given in a year's time. He took the candy basket from inside the house.

"Here." He poured the whole basket of candy into the stunned boy's basket. "Take the lot."

The little boy thanked them bright eyed, and the ran excited to show his parents what he had gotten. The three shut the door lightly.

"Happy Halloween."

They embraced with no strings attached, tears streaming their faces, and entwining together, leaving salty trails on their chapped, weathered, smiling lips.

_Happy… _

There never was a more magical day.

* * *

If your still confused, italics signal a scene change. I tried to tie everything together, centering around Halloween. Please leave a review, because I want to know what people think of this type of style of writing.

Also in order to get this published on Halloween, it is not currently beta-ed. That may change in the near future.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
